


red as grace (the blush came easily to your face)

by psycheDahlia



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Face Licking, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Polygrumps, Public Masturbation, ShipGrumps, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: Arin tells him, “I can’t really think of a context in which I’d want to be embarrassed.”“Oh, I can,” Dan says, nodding assuredly. “I for sure can.”“Yeah?” Arin glances over at him again. “Would you care to, uh, elaborate on that?”“Sure!” Dan agrees with zero hesitation, like he was just waiting for permission.





	red as grace (the blush came easily to your face)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "stories & pictures" by woven hand
> 
> a quick, kinky little distraction from "i kissed you before but i didn't do it right", because plotting out the last three chapters of that has been unexpectedly difficult!!!

“Oh, look at that, you’re doing great!” Arin cheers as Dan takes a turn slightly too sharp and tumbles off the side.

“Oh, oops. Well. That’s embarrassing,” Dan giggles. “And not in a good way.”

“Uhhh,_ is _ there a good way?” Arin asks.

“Well, yeah,” Dan says as he restarts the level, his tone implying this is common knowledge that everyone should know. Arin glances over at him. Dan returns the gaze out of the corner of his eye and shrugs. “I mean, it’s all context, right? There’s plenty of things that are great when one person does it, but if someone else did it, you’d be like, _ hell _no.”

“Yeah, but I think there are some things that are just a solid hell no regardless,” Arin tells him. “I can’t really think of a context in which I’d _ want _ to be embarrassed.”

“Oh, I can,” Dan says, nodding assuredly. “I for sure can.”

“Yeah?” Arin glances over at him again. “Would you care to, uh, elaborate on that?”

“Sure!” Dan agrees with zero hesitation, like he was just waiting for permission. “Like, uh...okay, haven’t you ever seen those videos with the like, uh, the sorority girls?”

“Yes,” Arin says immediately. “Yes a _ lot._” 

“Not the whole fuckin’...” Dan giggles, shoving at him. “C’mon, dude. The ones where there are, like, sorority girls, or maybe just a ton of hot girls having a party, _ Anyway,” _ Dan continues, as if he’d been interrupted by anyone other than himself. “They hire this guy, or maybe a group of guys, I dunno. It’s kinda better if it’s just one guy.”

“The fewer guys the better, generally,” Arin agrees.

“Right,” Dan nods. “Well. But there should be at least _ one _ guy. It’s nice to have a stand-in. But, uh, yeah. They hire, um, hopefully, just this one guy, to like, serve them drinks or whatever. So the guy shows up and, like, usually he goes to supposedly, um, change into his uniform, but then he turns around and, hey, no uniform! Uh-oh! Guess he has to serve naked!”

“So he’s just naked?” Arin asks.

“Yes, Arin, he’s naked,” Dan replies. “Why do you sound so fucking surprised? It’s porn. A lot of people are naked, a lot of the time. It’s kind of a staple of the genre.”

“But just that _ one _ person is naked,” Arin clarifies. “In this porn, of all these people, most of which are girls, just the one person - the dude - is naked. That’s what gets you going?”

“I mean, yeah!” Dan cries. “It’s pretty hot. Just imagine being that dude, with all those girls fuckin’ staring and shit.”

“Staring how?” Arin asks. “Like in awe at the sight of such a glorious peen, or are they like, appalled by his nudity, or are they like ‘tee-he-he, a penis’, or what?” 

“Uh, depends,” Dan tells him. “There’s different, uh. You know. There’s stuff for everybody. But like, my personal preference is uh, a mix of one and three, I guess. I don’t know.” He pauses, giggling. “This is all gonna end up cut anyway, but yeah.”

“Huh,” Arin says. “Well, I learned about a new kink today.”

“Did you?” Dan asks, giggling. “Well, glad I could inform.” 

/

“Give Matt your hands when you’re ready to give up control,” Ryan tells him. Dan’s sprawled out on the couch, three sets of eyes on him. Dan immediately reaches up, stretching his arms out over his head so Matt can grab his hands from where he’s leaning over the arm of the couch. Matt gathers up Dan’s wrists in one long-fingered hand, and Dan swallows hard.

“You know you can safeword out at any time, right?” Arin reminds him from his position behind the couch. Dan nods quickly, adamantly.

“Believe me, he wants this,” Ryan remarks. “As red as his face gets, the tip of his dick is always flushed ten times darker.”

“Jesus, Ryan,” Dan breathes, feeling his face heat up.

“There it is,” Ryan grins. He’s standing in front of the couch, drinking in the lean lines of Dan’s body. Abruptly, he darts forward and licks at the blush on Dan’s face. Once Ryan leans away, Dan tilts his head and wipes Ryan’s spit onto the shoulder of his t-shirt. That earns Dan a light but sharp slap, turning one cheek even darker pink. “Be good,” Ryan warns, “or you won’t get the nice surprise I brought for you.” 

“Surprise?” Dan echoes. “I don’t know if I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t,” Ryan advises, grinning as Dan squirms. “Arin’s gonna get to see a _ whole _ new side of you.” His gaze flickers up to Arin, smirking. “Get it? Hole?”

“Oh my god,” Dan cries. “Ryan, no…”

“No?” Ryan echoes. “You don’t want it?” Dan goes quiet. Ryan slaps him again, still pretty lightly, but in the exact same spot. Dan’s mouth opens in a not-displeased cry. “Say it,” Ryan orders. 

“I want it,” Dan gasps, watching Arin lick his lips as he watches him squirm. “I want it, Ryan.”

“Yeah?” Ryan continues. “You want it? You want me to play with you in front of everyone? Tease your little hole while Arin and Matt watch? Say it.”

“Fuck,” Dan whimpers, cheeks going darker. “God, Ryan, you make me say the nastiest shit.”

“You love it,” Ryan fires back. “Now say it.”

“I...I want you to fuckin’...” His cock grows visibly hard in his jeans, all sprawled out with no way to hide it. “I want you to fuckin’ tease my hole in front of everyone, _ shit.” _

“Yeah,” Ryan grins, filthy as fuck. “Yeah you fuckin’ do. Get his fucking shirt off, Matt. I wanna show Arin the sounds he makes when you play with his nipples.” 

“Ryan, fuck,” Dan groans. “You know I’m…”

“Of course I know,” Ryan smirks. “That’s why I’m fuckin’ doing it.” He glances up at Arin. “He gets _ extra _ embarrassed over how sensitive his nipples are. He can come just from that, if I let him.”

“You gonna let him?” Arin asks.

“Hmm,” Ryan considers it, then shrugs. “I guess he can if he wants to, but he might not like my surprise if he’s already come. He’s _such _ a baby about oversensitivity.” 

“I’m not a baby, you’re just a sadist,” Dan insists.

“Keep talking like that, I’ll bring Ross in here too, show you what a real sadist is like,” Ryan tells him. “Matt, get his fucking shirt off, man, what are you _doing?” _

Dan’s t-shirt is only halfway up his ribs. “Just takin’ it slow,” Matt replies, dragging his fingernails lightly over the exposed flesh of Dan’s stomach, watching the way the muscles beneath his hands twitch from the ticklish sensation and pale pink lines form on the skin.

“Well, don’t,” Ryan replies. “I want him naked _ today, _ dude, not three months from now.” 

“Jeez, so touchy,” Matt mutters, tugging Dan’s shirt off over his head in one quick movement. “There, shirt’s gone. Are you happy?”

“I’m happi_er_,” Ryan replies. “Start rubbing at his nipples, Matt, you’re good at that. See if you can make him scream.”

“I’m not gonna _ scream,_” Dan insists.

“You have before,” Ryan fires back. “When Matt licked your nipples for, like…”

“Fucking hours,” Dan finishes for him. “Yeah, cuz that was absolute goddamn torture. It felt like I’d gotten them fuckin’ _ pierced.” _

“Ooh, that’s a good idea,” Matt remarks. “A cute little ring right through here.” He squeezes the peak of the little bud, Dan lets out a high-pitched little cry, his hips lifting up off the couch.

“Jesus,” Arin breathes. Dan stares up at him, face fully pink. 

“He makes the best sounds,” Ryan grins. “I love to get him to make full use of that nice big vocal range. And, of course, other nice, big things.”

Matt runs a fingernail around Dan’s nipple, then taps lightly on the peak of it. Dan moans, head tipping back against the couch cushion. “Can you take his pants off?” Matt asks. “I like watching his cock drip while I do this. It’s hot as fuck.”

“It’s really hot,” Ryan agrees. “You wanna see, Arin?”

“Yeah,” Arin says quickly. “Yeah, of course I wanna see his cock, holy shit.” 

“You hear that, Dan?” Ryan asks. “Arin wants to watch your cock fuckin’ leaking all over that cute, flat little tummy of yours. How do you feel about that?”

“Fuck,” Dan groans. “Uhh...conflicted? Pretty fuckin’ embarrassed, but also turned on as all shit, _ god.” _

Ryan unbuttons his jeans, drags the zipper down and then harshly, quickly tugs them down his thighs along with his boxers. His hard cock springs to attention, its slight upward curve indeed smearing pre-cum all over Dan’s stomach. Ryan yanks the tangle of clothing down off Dan’s ankles, leaving him sprawled out bare on the couch. 

“Jesus, Dan,” Arin breathes. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, dude, _ shit_. Can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

“Tell him,” Ryan encourages. “Tell him what he looks like. Paint him a picture.”

“Uhh, god,” Arin mutters. “Your face really is almost the same color as the tip of your cock, dude, both flushed so pink, and your nipples are so hard because Matt’s been playing with them. Your mouth looks so fucking soft and full, I could just fuckin’…” He swallows. “And your cock, dude, holy shit, it’s beautiful. I’ve never seen one that looked that good. I can’t wait to see you come.”

“You will,” Ryan promises him. “You ready for my surprise, Dan?”

“Fuck,” Dan groans. “Are you really gonna put something in my ass, Ryan?”

“Nothing big,” Ryan promises. He holds up a little flared bullet vibe. “Just something to buzz real nice against that sweet spot inside you, make you come all over yourself in front of us. Does that sound good?”

“Oh my god,” Dan cries. “Ryan…”

“Yes or no, Dan,” Ryan says, sounding impatient. “You want it or no?”

“Fuck,” Dan groans, squeezing his eyes closed. “I want it.”

“Look me in the eye and say it,” Ryan orders. “Better yet, look at Arin, tell Arin.”

Dan glances up at Arin, into his blown-out pupils, and whimpers, “Fuck, Arin, I want it.”

“Give it to him, Ryan,” Arin says immediately. “For my sake, if not his.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Ryan informs him. “Get those knees up, Danny-boy. Show us all that pretty little hole of yours.”

“Oh my god,” Dan moans, sounding agonized, but he grabs his knees and lifts them up towards his shoulders anyway. “Is that good?”

“What do you think, Arin?” Ryan asks. “Is that good? Can you see?” 

“Yeah,” Arin replies. “I can see. You got a nice, tight, little pink asshole, Dan. You look good like this.”

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan cries. “Don’t fuckin’ say that.”

“You love it,” Ryan tells him, dripping lube all over his hole, using his fingers to smear it up and down his cleft, pressing extra hard each time he passes over his most sensitive spots, teasing him. “You love that we can all see you like this, don’t deny it.”

“I can’t see,” Matt protests, still massaging Dan’s chest and teasing his nipples.

“You’ve seen it before,” Ryan replies. “You ready for this, Danny?”

“Oh, god,” Dan cries. “Yes, Ryan, fuck, put it in me.”

“Watch how he opens up for it, Arin,” Ryan tells him. “He wants it so bad, he’s so desperate for it.”

“Fuck,” Arin groans. “You’re so fuckin’ ready for it, shit.”

“Ready for it? He’s aching for it,” Ryan remarks, slipping the vibrator easily into Dan’s hole. Dan lets out a sharp cry as Ryan presses the button on the bottom of it, turning it on. “You feel that, Danny? Feel it buzzing away inside you.”

“Fuck, shit, _ yes_,” Dan moans. “Holy fuck, that’s so strong, I’m…” Dan’s cock twitches, smearing pre-cum on even more of his stomach. “Can I…?”

“Yeah, fuckin’ touch yourself for us,” Ryan encourages. “Show us all how you get yourself off.” 

Dan wraps one hand around his throbbing erection, threads the other into his messy hair. He lets out a series of sharp cries and deep groans, hips thrusting up to fuck into his own slick fist. 

“Jesus fuck,” Arin gasps. “God, Dan, I could look at you like this forever.”

“He fuckin’ loves being watched,” Ryan says. “Don’t you, Danny?”

“Yes,” Dan sobs. “Yes, fuck, I love being watched.” His hand is almost a blur, he’s jerking himself off so hard. “God, it feels so good, buzzing inside me like that. It’s...ah, god. Can I come, Ryan?”

“You can come, Dan,” Ryan confirms. “That’s what we’re all here for. We all wanna watch you come.” 

“Fuck,” Dan moans. “You gonna watch me come, Arin?”

“Yeah, man,” Arin replies. “Course I am. Can’t take my fuckin’ eyes off you, you look so _ good.” _

“You really are so pretty like this, Dan,” Matt confirms, twisting both of his nipples at the same time, not quite hard enough to hurt, but not exactly gently either. Dan lets out a cry that sounds like it came from his toes, flicking his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Look at you, fucking leaking all over the place,” Ryan groans. He swipes a finger across the tip of Dan’s dick and then presses it to his lips. “Fuckin’ taste yourself, dude, taste this fuckin’ mess you’re making.” Dan’s tongue laps at the digit, he pulls Ryan’s finger into his mouth. Ryan lets him suck at his index finger for a few moments before pulling back, smearing spit down Dan’s chin. “You get desperate when you’re close, don’t you?

“Yes,” Dan cries. “Fuck, yes, I’d do anything to come right now. I’d suck all your dicks at once. I wanna be good for you, I wanna…”

“God, you should hear yourself,” Ryan grins. “You say I make you say dirty shit, but the words that come out of your mouth when you’re about to come…” Ryan chuckles darkly. “I should record you sometime, make you hear yourself, make you watch yourself.”

“Fuck,” Dan moans, fucking his fist. “Fuck, god…” His hips lift up off the couch and his cries turn downright pornographic as he shoots pearlescent white all over his chest and stomach. 

“Gorgeous,” Matt purrs, pressing a kiss to Dan’s temple.

“Damn,” Arin breathes. He’s only just barely keeping from grinding his erection against the back of the couch. He can see Ryan’s in a similar state, and would put money on the fact that Matt is as well. 

“Right?” Ryan grins. “So hey, you think Suzy would be into it? Because I was thinking…”

Arin glances down into Dan’s glassy, come-drunk eyes. “Yeah,” he says, gaze unwavering. “We should definitely invite Suzy next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!  
can you PLEASE leave a comment???? any comment? help my fragile self esteem???? 
> 
> also for those waiting for "i kissed you before" ...every time i get a comment i get inspired to write a little more! it's like pure inspiration and motivation shot into my veins!!!!!!! so please!!! help a girl out!


End file.
